Brutal Doom
Brutal Doom is a mod created by YouTube user, SGtMarkIV in 2011. It works with Doom and Doom 2. It makes the game similar to the comic book by increasing the violence to ludicrous levels. While considered to be a gore mod, it goes further and alters the gameplay by changing the behavior, sound, strength, movement, and look of the weapons, editing the AI of the monsters, making them far more intelligent and dangerous (enemies do double the normal damage to the player), and altering their attacks and even adding new attacks. It makes the animations smoother and gives the player new abilities. Perhaps the most obvious and eye catching feature of Brutal Doom is the adding of features like additional blood (blood gets splattered on walls and ceilings if enemies or the player get hit), the ability to blow off body parts with strong weapons like the shotgun, and the addition of special iluminating effects on projectiles and pick ups. It is compatible with ZDoom, GZDoom and Skulltag. Features *Implementation of headshots for all monsters, except the Cacodemon, Lost Soul, and Pain Elemental. Headshots deal as much as double damage (depending on the weapon), and can gib the monster's head for one of many special death animations (see below). *Increase of gibs to make a gorier and more violent atmosphere. *3d bloodspots allow all textures to be covered with blood, including the floor and ceiling. *Blood will be displayed on the screen if the player kills an enemy up close. *Fake cracks and/or bullet holes may appear on the screen when you get injured. *New death animations for all enemies. Body parts can be torn apart by regular fire on various locations on the enemy's body, cut in half with the chainsaw, or melted with the plasma gun. *When enemies are hit in close proximity to an explosive, the enemy is reduced to a large pool of blood and guts in a massive explosion. *Corpses can be further mutilated upon death. *If you kill some monsters with the chainsaw or rocket launcher, you can pick up their weapons (for example, the Mancubus' flame cannon or the Revenant's rocket launchers). *Many enemies have new attacks (more details below), and many enemy attacks do up to twice the normal damage. *Using the Berserk pack, you can pick up Lost Souls, zombies, Imps, barrels, and throw them. *Also using the Berserk Pack, you can pick up stunned Former humans and Imps (a "stunned" monster will have had its arm or leg blown off and be kneeling on the ground) to use as meat shields against projectiles. This restricts you to the assault rifle, but the meat shield can be thrown for extra damage at any time. *Most weapons cause kickback. Especially, the Super Shotgun, when firing both barrels at once and the BFG9000. *Shotgun guys fire 8 pellets at a time instead of 3. *The Imp has a leap attack like the Doom 3 version of the Imp. *The Cacodemon can shoot two projectiles in a short amount of time, and can shunt itself out of the way of incoming attacks. *The Baron of Hell has an attack where it can launch 3 projectiles in a wide spread instead of one. *The Cyberdemon gains a new melee attack: a devastating stomp, which against the player is almost always an instant kill *The Cyberdemon shoots faster and for longer (six, sometimes seven missiles instead of three) at a higher angle and has a limited ability to lead its shots against circlestrafing players. *The Spider Mastermind's minigun is now a high-calibre rotary cannon loaded with exploding rounds. *A kick attack has been added to push enemies away from the player, similar to Duke Nukem 3D. It can be bound to a specific key. *You are able to flip monsters off by a bindable command known as "Offend." This command will alert nearby monsters as if the player had just fired a weapon because he'll also yell "Fuck yourself!" *You are able to wave by a bindable command known as "Wave." Pressing the wave button during a fatality (see below) will allow the player to see his own wave animation in third-person. *Most weapons must be primed and reloaded. The player can assign the reload button to a specific key, though after a specific number of shots the weapon will reload automatically. * The player's ammo capacity for bullet weapons has been increased from 200 to 300 (and from 400 to 600 with a backpack). *Bullet speed has been increased from 300 to 600. *Weapons have +NOAUTOAIM flag to prevent autoaiming for headshots. *Your fists are faster and can make quick jabs at enemies. They are also a silent attack and will not alert enemies. The alt-fire launches slower but more powerful hook punch. *The fists' reload has the marine crack his/her knuckles, switching modes called "Rip and Tear Mode" and "Smash Mode" after picking up a Berserk pack. Smash mode punches monsters to pieces. Rip and Tear mode does fatalities. Rip and Tear mode's name was originally a quote from the marine from the Doom comic book. *The chainsaw uses the Doom 3 Chainsaw sound effects and blood splatters on it, when sawing an enemy. The blood disappears, shortly, afterwards. *The shotgun has black synthetic grip and pump handle instead of wooden ones, and also has a vented heatshield on the barrel. The shotgun also fires ten pellets per shot to match the Super Shotgun's 20. *The pistol is replaced by an assault rifle, matching the player's sprite, which unlike the original pistol remains useful even late in the game. The assault rifle has a decent fire rate and is one of the most accurate weapon in the mod. The alt-fire mode allows the player to aim down the sights to snipe enemies. The assault rifle must be reloaded after 20 shots. *The Super Shotgun has a slower reload time, but at point blank range will deal an additional damage boost. It can now fire one barrel at a time, firing 10 pellets. *The chaingun is replaced by a minigun, which fires 50% faster but also requires a spin-up and cooloff before and after firing respectively, similar to the plasma gun. The alt-fire mode makes the barrels continuously spin, further increasing the firing rate but also drastically decreasing the accuracy and alerting monsters. *The rocket launcher has a slower rate of fire but causes 50% more damage on a direct hit. It must be reloaded after 6 shots. *The plasma gun now deals double damage, can cause splash damage to enemies (and players, if the bolt hits a wall). The alt-fire mode allows the plasma gun to fire a spread of plasma bolts in a shotgun-like spread, which can do as much damage as two rockets. The plasma gun must be reloaded after 50 shots. *The BFG9000 uses the Doom 3 BFG9000 sound effects and the primary energy ball deals double damage as well as some minor splash damage. *Wolfenstein SS Nazis will drop their MP40 sub-machine guns upon death, which the player can use for himself. The MP40 has a higher rate of fire than the assault rifle and a 32-round magazine, but unlike the assault rifle the player cannot use the iron sights. *In the Skulltag version, both the grenade launcher and the railgun have been given new sprites and attributes. The grenade launcher is a standard M79 grenade launcher with much larger blast radius than the rocket launcher. The railgun fires at a slower rate than the Vanilla Skulltag railgun but uses half as much ammunition and reloads after 10 shots instead of 4. *Punching a Zombieman, Shotgun Guy, or Imp from behind before the enemy has noticed, you will snap the enemy's neck, killing the enemy instantly without alerting other enemies. *Sprite change of rockets and box of rockets, backpack, armor bonus, armor and megaarmor. *Invisibility spheres are replaced with captured marines. If the player punches or kicks the marine, he will be freed and will attempt to fight against the demons. The captured marines hold random weaponry, with multiple playthroughs of a level resulting in differing weapons that the marine will fight with. The demons around the captured marine will attempt to kill him before the player can free him. *Captured marines may use the super shotgun. Because they drop their weapon after death, this can allow the player to grab the super shotgun even in Doom I, where the weapon shouldn't be available. The super shotgun behaves in Doom exactly as in Doom II, with the exception that the reload sound doesn't play. *When a berserk pack is collected, barrels can be picked up by alt-firing with the fists while aiming at them. The regular attack allows it to be thrown at an enemy, while the alt-fire drops the barrel to set it as a trap. *Enemies may randomly drop beserk packs upon death. *Barrels and other explosives expel smoke upon detonation. *Enhanced lighting and shadow effects for decorations and projectiles similar to the Doomsday engine. *Enhanced liquid textures. *Marines and monsters now wade through a liquid instead of walking on it, also wading through liquids causes a splashing sound to be played. This also happens to liquid, when a marine or a zombie shoots it. *Weapon sound effects are added, such as ricochets and casings bouncing. *Shooting bullet weapons close enough to a wall will cause you to be hurt by shrapnel. *Weapons have smoother animations. *Some of the stronger melee-oriented monsters, such as the Baron of Hell, will perform fatalities on the Doomguy if they kill him with a melee attack. *Brutal Doom comes with an official add-on file which, if installed, allows the player's health to automatically regenerate if below 30%. *Pain Elementals now explode upon death, causing often fatal damage to the player and nearby monsters. *Lights can be broken by gunfire. *Arch-Viles are considerably less powerful, as their attack takes a longer time to charge and they overall have less hit points. Their appearance also changes, they now sport two large straight horns. *Arachnotrons are much larger, around the size of a Baron of Hell. *When you pick up a BFG9000, the screen says "YOU GOT THE BFG9000! FUCK YEAH!," instead of "YOU GOT THE BFG9000! OH, YES!" *Spectres turn visible, when dead. *The Super Shotgun is able to fire one barrel at once. Weapons Powerups BDCAPTUREDMARINE.png|Captured Marine BDARMORBONUS.png|Armor Bonus BDGARMOR.png|Armor BDMARMOR.png|Megaarmor BDBACKPACK.png|Backpack Fatalities BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY.png|Zombieman BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY2.png|Zombieman 2 BDZOMBIEMANSARGFATALITY.png|Shotgun Guy BDIMPFATALITY.png|Imp BDIMPFATALITY2.png|Imp 2 BDDEMONFATALITY.png|Demon BDDEMONFATALITY2.png|Demon 2 BDCACODEMONFATALITY.png|Cacodemon BDCACODEMONFATALITY2.png|Cacodemon 2 BDBARONFATALITY.png|Baron of Hell Screenshot_Doom_20120414_095625.png|Arch-vile Screenshot_Doom_20120414_095630.png|Arch-vile 2 Misc BDSCRATCHES.png|Damage leaves fake crack on the screen BDBARRELEXPLOSION.png|Barrel explosion BDWAVE.png|Wave BDOFFEND.png|Offend Screenshot_Doom_20120414_101656.png|Anyone got a mop? Screenshot_Doom_20120720_215419.png|Picking up a barrel ---- Download of latest version Category:New features Category:Modifications